1234
by zagoorian athena
Summary: 1234 by Plain White T's : "There’s only one thing to do, three words for you... I love you" ::: Sasuke bends down and whispers in Sakura's ear the three words he had been meaning to say. "I love you." /AU. SasuSaku./


**Author's Note: **Since our opening of classes was moved to next week due to the onslaught of the A(H1N1) Virus, I am more than happy to make a new fic since I have nothing to do anyway (and I'm happy about it). I decided to make a one-shot songfic this time but because I like to keep my one-shots relatively short, I didn't include the second verse of this totally awesome song so I'm sorry for that. But putting that aside, I do hope you enjoy this fic inspired by an extended vacation and boredom. :)

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all its related characters do not belong to me. I also do not own the song 1234 by Plain White T's.

* * *

**  
1234**

_By: Zagoorian Athena  
_

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

-

Uchiha Sasuke—17 years of age, wealthy and gorgeous beyond compare, mysterious, most popular guy in Konoha High School and single—was walking along the corridors to his next class in deep thought.

He slid open the door in the middle of the teacher's discussion to which he paid no attention to even as he walked past him and took his seat at the back of the room and continued with his daydreaming.

Being used to the tardiness of the Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi merely shook his head and continued with the discussion instead of reprimanding and giving a detention slip to the student.

Meanwhile, seated right in front of Sasuke was Haruno Sakura—17 years of age, pretty, intelligent, most popular girl in school and single—who was listening intently to the lesson while busily taking down notes, oblivious to the heavy stare directed at her back by the boy seated behind her.

-

_Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not  
_

-

When Sasuke was young, he would often times stare out into the lake just near their house and stay there for the whole day whenever he felt lonely and unloved. It was during one of these days that a lost pink-haired girl by the name of Sakura found him there and sat beside him despite the death glares given by the young boy.

"I know you're lonely. That's why you like to come here a lot, right?" said the young girl with a grin.

"What makes you think that? Have you been following me?" asked an annoyed Sasuke in response.

"Nah. I just thought that since your eyes look sad," replied the still-grinning lass.

"You know, you don't have to feel so lonely," stated Sakura when Sasuke just kept silent. "I can be your friend."

"Why would you wanna be friends with someone like me, huh?"

"Because I think you're special. You are now my special friend," explained the young girl as she extended her hand to the Uchiha.

And with that, the young lad just smiled at her and held her hand for the rest of the day as they formed a great bond of friendship together.

-

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad  
Barely getting mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
_

-

It was in middle school that Sasuke's brother died in a car accident. Though he felt resentful that his father had always favored Itachi over Sasuke, he still loved his brother deeply because he genuinely made Sasuke feel loved and had always cared for him.

He was devastated when he heard the news, and through the suffering and pain he felt over the loss of his brother, Sakura was there, holding his hand and making him feel better and helping him to accept the fact that his beloved brother was gone.

Even when Sasuke had shunned everyone else away, Sakura had remained by his side to support him through the sadness. And for that, Sasuke was deeply grateful.

-

_You make it easy  
As easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
_

-

Bottom point, Sasuke had always liked Sakura ever since he met her. She was always there when he needed her and she was everything he ever wanted in a girl: kind, smart, cute and funny. He felt as if it was the easiest thing to be around her because he could be himself without having to be someone else just to please her.

-

_There's only one thing  
To do  
Three words  
For you  
(I love you) I love you  
_

-

_**Say it.**_

_No._

_**Say it.**_

_No._

_**Come on… just say it. What's so hard about saying three words?**_

_Only about everything!_

_**What's the worst that could happen?**_

_Well, she could reject me and stop being my friend. How about that?_

_**Or she could say that she loves you too and be more than just friends.**_

_Hn._

_**There's only one thing to do…just say those three words. Repeat after me: I LOVE YOU.**_

_Hn._

_**Say it or I'll annoy the crap out of you. Saaaaaay it…**_

_Damn it, fine! After school._

_**Yes!**_

_Hn._

When the bell finally rang, snapping Sasuke out of his reverie, everybody was busy putting their stuff away. In front of him, Sakura was just about placing her books in her school bag when Sasuke cleared his throat to catch her attention.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun?" asked a confused Sakura.

"Could you meet me later after school at the rooftop? I have something to tell you."

"Huh? Oh, sure. What about?"

"You'll know if you meet me there," he stated before getting up and rushing to his next class out of character, leaving an even more confused Sakura behind.

-

_There's only one way to say  
Those three words  
That's what I'll do  
(I love you) I love you  
(I love you) I love you  
_

-

Later that day, Sasuke was already at the meeting place when Sakura arrived and approached him carefully. She had known him long enough to sense that what he was about to say was really important.

"Sasuke-kun?" said the calm albeit slightly nervous pinkette as she approached the raven-haired boy whose back was facing her.

Thinking about what he would have to say, Sasuke was in deep thought when Sakura arrived so he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings.

The touch of her hand caught Sasuke off-guard causing him to whip his head around in surprise only to see the worried look on his loved one's face.

"Sasuke-kun?" she said again. "What's wrong with you? You've been out of it lately. Is something bothering you?"

Sighing at how his recent actions made her worry, he ran his hand through his hair and looked deep into her eyes to tell her he was fine.

Sakura smiled at this and relaxed a little before she held his hand like she would always do when they were sharing a solemn moment like this together.

Sasuke held her hand tight and continued looking straight into her eyes.

"Sa-Sakura…I-I…" he stammered.

Sakura just lifted an eyebrow at him, surprised that he was stuttering.

But before she could fully comprehend what he was trying to say, Sasuke bent down and caught her lips in her first kiss, rendering her completely motionless before she closed her eyes and responded.

She wrapped her slender arms around his neck just as he enfolded her in a warm embrace. As the radiance of the setting sun behind them cast a beautiful aura around the couple, the two continued the sweet kiss in the warmth of each other before parting due to the lack of air.

Still in the embrace, Sasuke smiled at her and she smiled back, emerald eyes drowning in a pool of onyx.

Sasuke cupped her cheek in one hand and kissed her forehead before tilting her chin up and bending down once more to whisper in her ear the three words he had been meaning to say for a long time.

"I love you."

-

_1-2-3-4  
I love you_

-

Stunned, Sakura's eyes widened at the sudden confession, never expecting Sasuke to tell her such.

He stared once more into her eyes, waiting for a reply.

She was still baffled by the randomness of it all that she was unaware of Sasuke's growing unease as he was afraid to be rejected by the only girl he truly loved.

But after it fully registered to her brain the three words THE Uchiha Sasuke just said to her, she smiled at him, stood on her toes and connected her lips with his one more time for a quick kiss.

She then looked him straight in the eye, caressed his cheek and replied…

"I love you too."

-

_(I love you) I love you_

**THE END**

**

* * *

A/N: **For some reason, I'm not totally feeling this story. I don't know why, but there was just something that felt off with this fic as compared to my other ones. It just seemed different from how I'd normally write a story. Oh well, I've written better fics but just for the record, I don't totally hate my work, okay? Please review and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
